Vreedle, Vreedle (John Smith 10)
Story Julie: Ship! Catch! (Throws a tennis ball. She and Ship are in their backyard. Ship starts chasing, and turns into a toy helicopter, flying after and grabbing it. He then reverts and brings the ball back.) Good boy, Ship! Ship: Ship! Ship! Voice: Aw, that is, how they say cute. (Julie looks up, seeing the Vreedle Brothers.) Rhomboid: But, uh, we really don’t care about that stuff. Julie: What do you want? Octagon: We’ve been sent for that Galvanic Mechamorph. Julie: And what if I say no? Rhomboid: Then we get to blow you up real good. Octagon: Boid! Shut up! (Turns back to Julie) You are a’going to hand it over, cause we have this. (Pulls out a piece of paper) A warrant to claim it. Julie: I can’t read that. Octagon: Well, neither can we. Ship: (Growls) Julie: Ship, no. Stand down. Ship: (upset) Ship. (Octagon and Rhomboid raise their blasters, pointing them at Julie and Ship.) Octagon: Now hand it over. Rhomboid: Or else we’ll blow you up real good. Suddenly, a neuroshock comes down from the sky. The Vreedles look up, and see Jetray approaching, continuing to attack. The Vreedles open fire at him, but Jetray hits their weapons, causing them to explode. Octagon: This is when, I suggest a tactful retreat. Rhomboid: Uh, what does that mean? Octagon: It means, run! (The Vreedles run to the front of the house, where a rectangular ship was waiting. They board, and take off. Jetray lands, and reverts.) John: Julie, you okay? Julie: Yeah. (Picks up dropped warrant.) They were after Ship. End Scene Kevin: Yep. This thing is legit. The Vreedles have every right to take Ship. (They were all in Kevin’s garage.) Julie: I don’t care what that piece of paper says. They are not getting Ship. John: Agreed. Ship is as much a part of this team as any of us. What are our choices, Kevin? Kevin: Well, we have at least three options. We hand them Ship, kill the Vreedles, or get the Judge to nullify the warrant. Gwen: Let’s go with the third one. John: Agreed. Kevin and I will talk to the judge, then we’ll be back. Julie: Okay. Stay safe. John: You too. End Scene Gwen, Julie and Ship are at Mr. Smoothy. Julie: Thank you for staying with me, Gwen. Gwen: Hey, if the boys are spending quality time together, then we girls get to. Ship: Ship! Ship! Julie: So, how’s your relationship been going with Kevin? Gwen: Eh, it’s been rocky. But I finally think it’s going somewhere. How’s it been with John? Julie: Interesting. Especially since his secret’s been exposed. Gwen: Interesting how? Julie: He’s been staying on the down low. I thought the fame would go to his head, but he’s stayed pretty much the same. Even trying to avoid the limelight. Gwen: That sounds like him. Ship: (angry) Ship! Ship! (Gwen and Julie turn, and see the Vreedles’ ship landing. The Vreedles come off it, wielding new blasters.) Octagon: Now, let us try this again. Hand over the Galvanic Mechamorph! Rhomboid: Or else we’ll blow you up real good. Julie: No. (Vreedles open fire. Gwen raises a mana shield, protecting them.) Gwen: Ug! I won’t be able to hold them off forever. Ship: Ship! Ship! (Ship then morphs around Julie, forming body armor) Julie: Whoa! This is cool! Julie charges towards the Vreedles. She goes to punch one of the Vreedles, but they focus their fire on Julie, forcing her back. End Scene Kevin’s ship is approaching the planet Coda Coda, where the judge that signed the warrant was stationed. Kevin: Alright, now. John, let me do all the talking. John: Let an ex-con do the talking. Sure. Kevin: Hey, these are the kind of guys who won’t bend to pressure. They take a certain kind of persuasion. John: Sure, sure. They park, and go to the court. They are teleported to the chambers of Judge Domstol, a human looking alien with a gold head and a brain visible. Beside him is a red, white and blue Highbreed. Domstol: Docket 637, debating the ownership of, wait. (Looks at Kevin) Kevin Ethan Levin? John: Your middle name’s Ethan? Kevin: Not the time for this. John: But your Kevin E. Levin. You got to admit that’s funny. Domstol: I specifically remember saying that I’d throw you in the Null Void if I ever saw you again. Kevin: Wait, judge! Just here me out! I just want to get this warrant reversed. Domstol: (groans) Alright. I’ll allow it. Ownership of Galvanic Mechamorph. Bringing in defendant. (Another alien teleports in, and it is Baz-el.) John: You! You’re the guy who destroyed my hoverboard! (Slaps down Omnitrix, turning into Four Arms.) Highbreed: No fighting in the court room. Four Arms: Oh. Sorry judge. But you see. I’m John Smith. The savior of the universe. A while back, this creature (pointing at Baz-el) gave Ship to me. Baz-el: Yes. And now I demand him back. He’ll sell for a good price. Four Arms: Look, Judge, I have more important things to be doing than this. However, know that I’d be in your gratitude if you were to assist me in this matter. Kevin: I thought you agreed to let me do the talking. Domstol: Hm. Well, in this case, I rule in favor of Mr. John Smith. I’m so sorry for wasting your time. Four Arms: Don’t mention it. Now, can you nullify the warrant? Domstol: Of course. Four Arms: Good. Now, (turning to Baz-el) Call off the Vreedles! Domstol: The Vreedles? You do know that the Vreedles can never capture anything alive? Baz-el: Oh, well, um, right. Uh, can I get a ride to Earth? (Four Arms reverts) John: If you get on our ship, you will be thrown overboard. Baz-el: Fine, fine. I’ll find another way. End Scene Julie: Let me out! The Vreedles had trapped Julie in a device that caused Ship to short circuit, and prevented her movement. Octagon: Boid! Load it onto the ship! Rhomboid: Yeah! Uh, which ship? Octagon: For crying out, ours! Rhomboid: Oh, right. Then, Kevin’s ship lands. Off the ship comes Upgrade. Rhomboid: The Mechamorph that hired us. Upgrade: Yes, that’s right. I am Baz-el. Now listen up. I have decided to leave this Mechamorph in their possession, so you are free to leave. Rhomboid: But we haven’t blown stuff up yet. Octagon: Well, too bad! We is going to, how you say, take this thing for ourselves. Upgrade: Big mistake. Upgrade charges forward, as Kevin comes off the ship. The Vreedles fire at him, but his body regenerates once hit. He jumps and possesses Rhomboid’s blaster, causing it to fire at Octagon. Upgrade then leaves the blaster, causing it to explode in Rhomboid’s hands. Kevin makes his way to Julie, and was working on removing the device on her. Kevin: Just a few seconds more, got it! (The device falls off, and Julie was free.) Julie: Thanks. (Julie charges in, and punches Octagon as he was getting up.) Octagon: Let’s get out of here! (Octagon and Rhomboid get up and back on their ship. It starts to take off.) Upgrade: Like I’ll let you go. (Hits Omnitrix) Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch! (Fires a mouth lightning bolt, which hits their ship and causes it to explode.) Gwen: John! Shocksquatch: What? They wanted an explosion. (Reverts.) Julie: (Ship comes off her.) Thanks for making sure Ship stayed with me. But don’t you think that was a bit over the top? Kevin: I don’t. Those two have survived worse. I don’t know how, but they’ll be back. John: Don’t know if I’m relieved or worried. Julie: Either way, thank you. (Kisses John on the cheek.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Judge Domstol *Highbreed *Baz-el Villains *Vreedle Brothers **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle Aliens *Jetray *Four Arms *Upgrade *Shocksquatch Trivia *This is the first death to happen, caused by the explosion of the Vreedles' ship. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10